Tales of Darkness
by kawaiisyaoran1
Summary: A conspiracy, A story, An all nighter, A converted story from my RP, A One Shot, A plea for no rotten veggies thrown at me


Coffee.. I need coffee.. Lots of coffee. I need something full of caffeine, alcohol, or something to keep me extremely awake during the writing of this horribly mundane assignment. Thanks a lot Professor Lupin, just what I need, another headache on top of Snape, whose death is becoming more and more happiness inducing to my tired mind. Hello, My name is Alexia Chen, and I am a first year at Hogwarts, and I am currently dying in this establishment. Come Sweet Death. It all started this morning, where Lupin introduced various Dark Wizards to us and told us he wanted a report on them. Jolly, I thought, and my mind immediately leaped to Morgan le Fay, but sadly, I thought of a witch my mother had once told me of, which started on this whole caffeine filled assignment in the first place.  
  
The dark " wizard" I chose to do was not a wizard, in fact, she was a witched named Akurei Dokutenshi, and this will be her story.  
  
Akurei Dokutenshi started out as a run of the mill villager in Kyoto, Japan around the late 1800s, circa 1871. She was the only child of a pureblood family, the Dokutenshi, who through the Meiji era change somehow managed to retain their wealth and influence. They lived in a exquisite estate, littered with pagodas, ponds, multiple gardens, dozens of servants, and many other symbols of their extreme privilege. They owned much of the land around their property and rented it out to muggles, usually poor serfs, for outrageously high prices. Akurei, or Rei to her family, was secluded from the world, mostly by choice, for in Japan relations were important, and to be caught fraternizing with muggles was political and social suicide. She received the best education allotted to highborn women in not only traditional Japanese arts, but also in wizardry as well.  
  
Most of the family's servants were half bloods, but one day, while in a fury, she picked up her wand and blasted apart vases and tapestry, only to have the muggle window cleaner witness her use of magical power. He was about her age, and could not resist telling the entire village of what he saw. The villagers, scared of magic as most muggles were, began throwing disgusting material at the house, hoping to hit Rei or force her parents to send her somewhere else. She could not take a walk or relax against the bamboo for fear of assault or a pelting of vileness. While she was neutral towards muggles before, never having met one, she now hated them for their intolerance of her, and at the age of sixteen, left home to wreak some havoc in their world.  
  
  
  
On her travels, she encountered an amulet, plain, but dazzling at the same time. She picked it up, dusted it off, and put it on. From then on, her life would change. Slowly, over time, the magic corrupted her, as all power does. She began to hunger for the wealth of her childhood, and sought to rule the world and scourge it of muggle filth, in her own words. She began to kill muggles, instead of torturing them, and imprisoned their souls in her amulet, to make ready for an undead army. This army would attack the Ministry of Magic and win her the position she wanted to acquire. Slowly, her army grew, her infamy grew, and her heart shrunk. Slowly, she became almost like the undead, in the essence that her emotions simply disappeared, she was an empty shell that lusted for power.  
  
On her way to England, she met someone that would change her life for the better, and her goals for the worst. His name was Eien, Eien Yumeneko, and he was the antithesis of her. He cared not for power, but for the joy of living and the feeling of just.. existing. She met him while trying to kill him, for she knew not that he had powers equal to hers. He decided to accompany her to England, not for the power, but to make sure that nothing happened to her, because she interested him. As the journey grew closer and closer to the end, they grew closer and closer as well. Akurei's heart had begun to open a bit, and sometimes it even seemed as though power really wasn't that important.  
  
The battle for the world had begun, the battle called " Apocalypse," which any self respecting history book could discuss. Akurei's army that she had raised from the Books of Necromancy was winning, demolishing the army of the Ministry, until something unbelievable occurred. Eien, who was busy tending to Akurei's injury, caused by an extremely early form of Avada Kedavra, was fatally wounded by a curse, the Elixenta, which the Ministry now deems is illegal. He, a noncombatant, in colors of white, primarily to display his position, was shot by Alcocer the Disgraced, in a cheap ploy to dishearten Akurei to call off her army. He slowly bled to death, as Akurei watched, and when he died, her spirit died with her. She tracked Alococer down, and tortured him with Cruciatus until he was paralyzed and crazy, and she left him to die in the woods. Then, she killed herself, with a sacrificial knife that she carried with her at all times. It was ironic really, that the downfall of Akurei Dokutenshi was not at the hands of a pureblooded wizard as she had prayed, but was at the hands of a half blood, Eien Yumeneko, for she had died when he had, because she had loved him truly.  
  
I sighed, hoping that this was what he wanted, and I dozed off in my bed, awakening about ten minutes later to the morning sun shining in my face. Scowling, I eased myself up, tripped over clothing, stumbled over stairs, dripped breakfast over myself, and cursed all the way into my Defense Against Dark Arts class. Mumbling a zombie hello, I handed in my paper and headed to bed, where I spent the day in hives about future assignments given out by the conspiring teachers of Lupin and Snape. 


End file.
